


Costume Party

by soprano_squad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_squad/pseuds/soprano_squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire invites Bahorel to Cosette's Halloween party. Hijinks and misunderstandings ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



Grantaire stuck his key in his mail box in the lobby of his apartment building. He was wearing baggy navy blue pajama pants with a gray t-shirt and a dark green robe. His hair was in a dark messy mop on top of his head. There was a coffee mug in his hand and white bunny slippers on his feet. 8:30 am was too early to even try to look presentable.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Maneuvering the mug to under his arm, Grantaire’s hands were free to grab the short stack of envelopes and sort through them.

Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Pale pink envelope with curly writing. Junk- wait.

Grantaire pulled the pink envelope back to the front of the pile and examined it closer. His name was written on it in purple felt pen and there was a flower sticker on the other side keeping it closed. He looked at the return address. Cosette Fauchelevent. Of Course.

He organized the letters back into a stack and put them in between his teeth as he locked his mailbox back up and took the key out. As he took the letters out from his teeth and brought his mug back to his hand he noticed something funny. Was that-? He brought the letters up to his nose. Did Cosette put perfume on this?

“Now Grantaire, what did I tell you about sniffing the mail?”

Grantaire turned around. “Hey Bahorel.”

Bahorel laughed. “Dude you look like a mess.”

“I just woke up.”

“I don’t look like that when I wake up.”

“Well excuse me we can’t all be natural beauties that rise at 6 fucking am every day.”

Bahorel lived on the floor below Grantaire. They had just met earlier that summer when Grantaire moved in because he decided that he didn’t want to live on campus anymore. The two didn’t really hang out much but they just clicked as friends.

“So is that letter from your girlfriend or what?” Bahorel asked.

Grantaire laughed. “You wish you knew!” he teased as he walked away towards the stairwell.

“Nice bunny slippers by the way!” Bahorel called after him.

“Thanks, they’re your mom’s!”

 

…

 

When Grantaire returned to his apartment he flung the mail down on the counter and drank the last sip of his coffee then rinsed the mug out in the sink. He grabbed the pink envelope and opened it. He pulled out a black and orange card with pumpkins and glitter all over. It read:

_Happy Halloween!_

_You are invited to a very spooky Halloween get together! We’ve all been so busy with the first quarter of school that we haven’t gotten the whole group together since the summer. And since Halloween is on a Saturday this year I though why don’t we all get together and do something fun! Meet at my house at 6:00 on October 31 st for some pumpkin carving and pizza! Please RSVP by the 30th! Wear a costume!_

Hm. This could actually be a lot of fun.

Grantaire texted Cosette.

**Grantaire:** Hey I just got your invitation

**Cosette:** Awesome! You coming?

**Grantaire:** Probably… it sounds fun. You’re right, the whole group hasn’t gotten together in a long time.

**Cosette:** I know! It’s just awful! And please come, it won’t be as much fun if not everyone’s there!

**Grantaire:** Who’s going so far?

**Cosette:** I think everyone is! Eponine is definitely coming, and Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Jehan, Marius, Musichetta, Bossuet, Combeferre, Joly, and Feuilly have all said they’d be there!

**Grantaire:** Okay then yeah, I’ll probably come!

**Cosette:** Awesome!! Can’t wait to see you there!

**Grantaire:** I wonder what I should dress up as, do you know what other people are wearing?

**Cosette:** Well Eponine, Musichetta, and I are going to be the Mean Girls but I’m not sure about the others…

**Cosette:** I do know though that Combeferre and Courfeyrac are dressing up together and they wouldn’t tell me what but apparently it’s going to “knock our socks off”

**Cosette:** Enjolras is going as some historical guy

**Cosette:** Bossuet and Joly are doing something together as always but again, I don’t know what

**Cosette:** Jehan is probably going to be a flower again…

**Cosette:** and I think Marius and Feuilly might try to twin but I’m not sure about that…

**Grantaire:** so basically you’re saying everyone has a twin but me…

**Cosette:** not necessarily! Enjolras and Jehan don’t!

**Grantaire:** yeah but they know what they’re going to dress up as

**Cosette:** don’t let this stop you from coming :(

**Grantaire:** don’t worry I’ll still come

**Cosette:** yay!

Grantaire sat down on his couch. What was he going to do? He didn’t want to not have anyone to twin with of everyone else was going to. Suddenly he thought of an idea.

**Grantaire:** hey, is it okay if I bring a plus one?

 

…

 

“It’s a what? A pizza-pumpkin carving-costume party?”

“Not really a party, more of a get together…”

“Hm…”

Grantaire stood in the doorway of Bahorel’s apartment. If he could get him to come he wouldn’t have to worry about not having a costume twin and seeming like a loser to his friends.

“And it’s at 6?”

“Yeah, but that’s not completely strict, you can show up a little later if you need to…”

“Well the thing is my sister’s getting married that day and I’m in the wedding party and I don’t know if I could make it in time.”

“She’s getting married on Halloween?”

“Yeah. She’s always liked all that creepy, haunted stuff.”

Grantaire frowned. “Well when and where is the wedding?”

“It’s downtown at 2.”

“My friend’s house is just over in Brentwood, you should be able to make it there at least by 6:30!”

“Yeah but I won’t have any time to change, I’d still be in my tux.”

“I’ll wear one too then! It could be our costume!”

Bahorel chuckled. “Okay I’ll come.”

 

…

 

**_Halloween Morning_ **

“Ep get up we’ve got work to do.”

“We’re literally just buying a bunch of pumpkins I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is my Halloween party is tonight and I need to buy at least 15 pumpkins by then and you are sitting on the ground in a giant leaf pile.”

“We’ve still got several hours you don’t need to be so uptight about it.

Cosette reached out her hand and pulled Eponine up. “I’m sorry I’m just kind of stressed. I always get like this when hosting parties but I’m also nervous because it’s the first time the whole group’s gotten together in a while and Grantaire’s bringing a friend and I really didn’t want anyone to bring outside people because this was just supposed to our group but he was kind of upset about not having anyone to dress up with and then Papa was sick earlier this week and he’s still not feeling that great so I decorated almost the entire house by myself because Javert was working and midterms are coming up and I just-“

Eponine leaned over and kissed Cosette lightly on the mouth.

“Feel better?” Eponine asked.

Cosette sulked and crossed her arms. “No.”

Eponine laughed. “Listen it’ll all be fine we’ll just go in and buy some pumpkins and take them to your place, wash them up, and before you know it it’ll be party time and you’ll forget about all this stress because you’ll be having so much fun.

Cosette smiled and Eponine started tugging her across the parking lot towards the farmers’ market entrance.

The girls walked in and looked around to find a good place that sold lots of pumpkins. They finally found one owned by an old farmer and his wife and begin to scope out the merchandise.

While they were looking, Eponine suddenly stopped and turned to Cosette. “Um, babe, how are we gonna carry all the pumpkins back to the car?”

Cosette stopped dead in her tracks too. “Shit! I didn’t even think of that oh no…”

She started pacing back and forth through the pumpkins.

“No don’t stress about it! I said I’ll make sure everything’s okay and I will!” Eponine assured. “Just give me a minute to think…”

Eponine looked around when an idea suddenly popped into her head. “I can fix this!” She said as she turned around and started walking back to the entrance. “I’ll be back soon!” Sha called over her shoulder to Cosette.

“What? Eponine where are you going?!”

 

…

 

**Cosette:** what the hell ep where are you?!?!?!!?

**Eponine:** don’t worry I’m almost back

**Cosette:** “back”?? where did you go????

**Eponine:** just hold on a sec I’m about to turn the corner

Cosette put her phone down and walked over to the ally between the two main covered areas just in time to see Eponine zoom by riding a shopping cart.

_Oh my god_ Cosette thought to herself as Eponine dismounted the cart and backed it up, turning into the ally. When she got close enough to Cosette she did a wheelie to stop the cart and jumped off ceremoniously.

“Ta-da!”

“You went to steal a shopping cart?”

“Not steal, _borrow._ I’m going to bring it back right after we get the pumpkins and unload them in the car.”

Cosette shook her head. “You’re crazy.” But she couldn’t help but smile when Eponine started laughing.

“Just admit that I’m a genius already.”

Cosette scoffed. “Well I don’t know about _that_ but…”

Eponine pushed her. “Hey you know you love me.”

The other girl laughed. “Of course. Now let’s pick out some nice juicy pumpkins for tonight.”

“Please don’t ever say juicy again.”

 

…

 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac stood outside Party City.

“In here lies the secrets to the universe. The key to being totally awesome this Halloween. All inside these doors…”

“Courf are you done being dramatic yet? Can we actually go inside the building now?” Combeferre complained.

“Oh, um, sure.”

Combeferre opened the doors and they walked in. Courfeyrac looked at the time on his phone. “Okay so here’s the deal. I told Cosette that we had totally awesome costumes that would wow and amaze everyone, but what I did not tell her is that-”

“-That you lied and we haven’t even gotten costumes yet.”

“Yeah.”

Combeferre sighed. “Don’t worry we’ll probably find something here.”

“Why don’t we start with morphsuits?”

“Oh my god Courf please let’s not.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I know you and you’ll guilt me into either getting American flag morphsuits or Slender Man ones.”

“What’s so bad about America and Slender Man?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Slender Man is way too over-done and wearing an American flag isn’t even a costume.”

“Okay then… how about Minions?”

“No.”

“Ninja Turtles?”

“No.”

“Power Rangers?”

“No.”

“Shrek and Fiona?”

“No- wait. Who would be Shrek and who would be Fiona?”

“Ferre, I would obviously make a better Shrek.”

“No.”

“What? Come on you have to listen to my imitation!” Courfeyrac cleared his throat. “Ogres are like onions, Donkey, they have layers.”

“No. Please stop that was awful. Never do that again.”

“Oh please, like you could do it better.”

“I could! In fact I-“

“What?”

“Courf…” Combeferre said slowly. “Look at those costumes right there…”

Courfeyrac turned to where Combeferre was pointing and gasped.

“We found out costumes?”

“Hell fucking yeah.”

 

…

 

The doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Cosette called.

She wiped the flour from the cookies she was making off her hands with a towel and went to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Enjolras standing there, already in his costume.

“Oh, hey Enjolras!” she said, stepping aside to let him in. “Nice costume. I didn’t think anyone would be arriving this early, it’s only 5:15 you’ve still got forty-five minutes until the party starts.”

“Thanks, I’m Robespierre. And I know I’m early,” he said, stepping across the threshold and closing the door behind him. “But it took me a lot less time than I thought to get ready and I just thought I’d go ahead and come on over to see if you needed help with anything.”

“Oh that’s very sweet but I just put some cookies in the oven and all I have to do is order the pizza, get all the carving stuff ready, get some music started, change into my costume…”

“Uh that sounds like a lot are you sure you don’t need help?”

“You know what would really help?” Cosette said. “You could lay out newspapers all over the dining room table and put a pumpkin at each place while I order pizzas!”

“Yeah that sounds easy enough!”

“Great okay, um, there should be a stack of newspapers on the table already! Just go to the hallway off the living room and it’s the first door on the right,” Cosette instructed before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Enjolras walked into the living room and was making his way down to the hallway when he noticed Javert sitting on the couch, reading a book. The man looked up at Enjolras.

“Enjolras.” The older man greeted.

“Javert,” Enjolras responded curtly. He had had several brushes with law enforcement throughout his college years so far and Javert was one of the main police officers he often found himself running into.

Enjolras tried to make conversation. “I, um, didn’t expect to see you here.”

“In my house?”

“Well I just assumed you would be out tonight because of, you know…”

“The party?” Javert questioned. “I am very well aware of the party and that’s why Jean and I have dinner plans somewhere for tonight. I am also very well aware that he party doesn’t start for,” he checked his watch, “forty-two more minutes.”

Enjolras straightened his back. “I just thought I’d come early and see if Cosette needed help with anything.”

Javert just stared at him, saying nothing, before eventually going back to his book.

Enjolras kept walking and let out a deep breath once he had turned the corner into the hallway, then proceeded into the dining room.

 

…

 

One could say that Enjolras’ greatest mistake of the night was arriving early.

Shortly after Valjean and Javert had left, Eponine and Musichetta came.

Now Enjolras had seen the movie _Mean Girls_ once in his life out of sheer curiosity over what all the talk was about. He had enjoyed the central message of the film, especially when Cady revolted against the Plastics.

That’s why he was slightly offended to see his own friends glorifying the girls from the movie that represented the monarchy. Musichetta was Regina, Eponine was Gretchen, and Cosette was Karen.

He did, however, find it clever that the three girls decided to wear the Halloween costumes that their characters wore in the film.

His mistake in arriving early, however, was that he was the only one around to take pictures.

The girls had ushered him outside to their desired location and shoved a camera in his hands. He stood there for about ten minutes while they decided what poses they wanted to do and only got about twelve different pictures.

Thankfully he was saved when they heard cars pull up outside and decided to go back in to greet the guests.

First was Joly and Bossuet.

They were dressed up as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They both wore black robes with Gryffindor colored scarves and carried sticks for wands. Bossuet, who was ironically Harry, wore small round-framed glasses while Joly had colored his hair orange with colored hairspray.

“Chetta you should have dressed up with us,” Joly pouted. “We needed a Hermione.”

“Well I always go with you guys and Eponine and Cosette needed a third! You can’t do Mean Girls without three but you can do Harry Potter with just two,” Musichetta defended.

Next was Grantaire.

“Wow, R, you look…” Eponine looked him over more. “Wow.”

“Who are you?” Asked Joly.

“Um, just, you know, a man in a tux,” Grantaire answered.

“Really? That’s the best you could do?” Enjolras said.

Cosette elbowed him. “Hush! I think you look very, very handsome, Grantaire.”

“Why thank you kind lady,” he said, jokingly.

Marius arrived next.

“OH SWEET ARE YOU DUMBLEDORE?” Bossuet called. “CAUSE WE’RE FROM _HARRY POTTER_ TOO.”

“Um, no, I’m actually Gandalf? From _The Lord of the Rings_?”

“Oh.”

Shortly after Marius was the pizza man.

“Pizza’s here!” Cosette called out to the group gathered in the living room as she guided the man to where he should leave the boxes.

Bossuet and Grantaire leaped up. “PIZZAAA!”

“Save some for the rest of us will you? Jesus.” Said Eponine.

The next to arrive was Feuilly.

“Um, Feuilly, honey? What are you wearing?” Musichetta asked, looking at his all black jumpsuit with a yellow hula-hoop suspended around his waist.

“I’m the ring.”

Jehan was the next to ring the doorbell.

No one was surprised when he walked in wearing green sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a flower petal bonnet. Just about the same thing he wore every year.

Cosette stood up. “So if we’re just waiting on Courf and Ferre and Grantaire’s friend then maybe we should go ahead and start carving pumpkins?

“Um, I just got a text from Courf,” Marius said, standing up. “He says the two of them are waiting outside and he wants me to give an intro before they walk in…”

Cosette rolled her eyes. “Of course he does. I guess that was introduction enough though. Now we all know the ‘kings’ of the party are finally here!! Yay!!” She said sarcastically as she went to open the door. Right when she did, Courfeyrac strutted past her followed by Combeferre.

“Ferre are you an astronaut?” Enjolras asked.

Combeferre looked at him. “You’re joking right?”

“What?”

“Are you seriously telling me you don’t know who me and Courf are?”

“Um,” Enjolras said, “is he a cowboy?”

Courf walked over to Enjolras. “Oh sweetie it’s okay that you had a deprived childhood we still accept you.”

Combeferre addressed the blonde next. “Are you seriously saying you never watched _Toy Story_ or even heard of Woody and Buzz Lightyear?”

Everyone giggled.

“I am honestly saying I’ve never heard of that.”

“Heathen.”

“Okay, okay,” Cosette interrupted. “How about we all just eat some food and carve some pumpkins?”

 

…

 

“No, Marius, you’re supposed to take everything out of the pumpkin, _then_ start carving.”

“What? How do you get the stuff out?”

“You just reach in and grab it with your hands. That’s why we have all these buckets, for the pumpkin guts,” Courfeyrac said.

“Ew but that’s so gross.”

“Well that’s how you do it.”

Everyone seemed to be having fun, including Grantaire. _Maybe I didn’t need to invite Bahorel here._ He thought. _Everything is going much better than I thought. I hope he’s not leaving the wedding earlier than he would have because of me…_

As if on cue the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Grantaire chimed as he stood up and went to the door. “It’s probably my friend,” he called over his shoulder.

Sure enough, it was Bahorel at the door when he answered it.

“Hey, dude!” Grantaire said, as Bahorel brought him in for a bear hug. “I see you found the place all right?”

“Yep. Wasn’t too hard. I just had to be sure not to hit any of the little trick or treaters!”

“Oh yeah I had forgotten about them. I don’t think we’ve gotten any though…”

“Well there’s a bowl of candy on the porch so that’s probably why you didn’t hear them come and go. I have to admit I was looking at the candy in that bowl and was very tempted to take a piece for myself. That’s quite some candy selection.”

The two walked into the dining room where everyone was laughing and talking while working on their pumpkins.

“Hey, everyone!” Grantaire shouted to get their attention. “This is my friend Bahorel.”

The whole group in fell together in a chiming of “hi Bahorel”s and “hello”s.

Bahorel sat down at the empty seat next to Grantaire and started introducing himself and talking to the others as if he had been their friend forever.

 

…

 

Feuilly was quite certain he had never felt this way in his life.

Sure there had been elementary and middle school, even some high school crushes. But as he grew older he thought he grew out of love and all the shenanigans that can accompany such foolishness. Now he knew he was wrong.

Just the way Bahorel talked easily as if it was what he was born to do. The way he smiled and his eyes lit up. Feuilly’s heart melted when he laughed. And, hell, his looks didn’t hurt either.

Feuilly went into the kitchen to print off another stencil for his pumpkin where he ran into Musichetta.

“Hey Chetta.”

“Hey, Feuilly, what’s up?”

“Nothing really… hey- what do you think of that Bahorel guy?

Musichetta smirked. “Ooh somebody has a crush!”

Feuilly blushed. “Shhh! Keep your voice down he might hear you! Plus isn’t he dating Grantaire?”

“To be honest I’m not so sure. Cosette said they were ‘friends’ but let’s be real that could mean anything.”

Feuilly groaned.

“But don’t let that get you down! You could totally take Grantaire in a fight!”

He chuckled. “Chetta you’re not helping.”

“I’m serious though, if you really want him you first need to find out what the deal is with him and Grantaire. Secondly you need to find out what’s the deal with him. Then if you still want to you can totally get with that.”

“Gee, thanks for the comforting words.”

“Feuilly I’m honestly trying to help here and if you don’t go after him you might never get what you want.” And with that, Musichetta tuned on her heal and walked out of the kitchen.

 

…

 

Bahorel had immediately gotten along well with Grantaire’s friends. Especially Courfeyrac.

“…So I was like in this old ladies house wearing nothing but yoga pants right? And then her dog starts barking like crazy out the window and the books from the bookshelf were still overturned all over the floor so you know what I did?”

Courfeyrac seemed to have an endless supply of crazy stories, just like this one.

“Courf,” Combeferre interrupted, “if you did anything illegal then I really don’t want to hear the rest of this story…”

“Then you better close your ears Ferre,” Courfeyrac teased.

“Oh my god, man, really? Ha ha, what happened!” Bahorel encouraged.

“Courfeyrac I’m serious I really don’t want to have to testify against you in a court of law.”

Courfeyrac leaned back. “Fine I won’t tell you what I did. Just know that you both would think it was totally awesome and hilarious.”

“Doubt that,” whispered Combeferre.

Bahorel scooted his chair closer to Courfeyrac and lowered his voice. “So that Feuilly guy is kind of cute,” he said, darting his eyes down the table to the redhead, scared to look for too long.

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac agreed, “he’s fucking adorable. What’s it to you?”

“Jesus I was just saying…”

“Aren’t you dating Grantaire?”

“What? Grantaire? No we’re just friends…”

Courfeyrac looked surprised. “What? Really? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure everyone here thinks you two are dating…”

“Really?”

Courfeyrac nodded.

Bahorel turned to address the whole group.

“Raise your hand if you think Grantaire and I are dating?”

Grantaire spit out his drink as almost the entire table raised their hands.

“Okay yeah just to clear things up: Grantaire and I are _not_ and I repeat _not_ dating and I am s i n g l e.”

He looked over to Feuilly to find him smiling wide but he blushed once he caught Bahorel looking at him but Bahorel just smiled back.

“Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match…” Courfeyrac started to sing.

“Too soon, Courf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write what I thought you would like based on your prompts. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
